1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply circuit of a television receiver used in an automobile, and in particular to a power supply circuit of a television receiver which enables two different voltages from two kinds of storage batteries for an automobile to be used in common.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, it has become more popular than ever to watch TV in a car as the number of cars increases. In general, a storage battery of 12 volts is used in small cars while one of 24 volts is used in large cars so that there is a disadvantage that a separate power supply device is required for driving a TV set in compliance with the respective battery used in the car.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a power supply circuit which outputs a constant voltage whether it is output from the storage battery of 12 volts or from that of 24 volts thereby effecting stable operation of a TV set.